This invention relates to apparatus for the administration of a medicinal solution and to the method for fabrication thereof, and more particularly to a novel disposable medicinal application apparatus of the pre-filled bag type.
There has recently been an increased demand for a apparatus usable in the administration of medicinal solutions, and in particular for the administration of douche solutions utilized in feminine hygiene. The conventional application apparatus is generally classifiable as either reusable or disposable apparatus. Apparatus in the reusable class must be refilled with a solution for each individual medicinal administration. The refill mechanism generally adds considerable bulk and cost to the apparatus while the refilling process tends to be messy and poses a question as to the ultimate cleanliness of the apparatus.
Apparatus of the disposable class is preferred, as it can be pre-filled at the manufacturer's facility to realize considerable savings in both bulk and cost. A high degree of applicator cleanliness is achieved because the refill mechanism is no longer required and the apparatus is packed in a shipping carton at the manufacturer's facility.
Among the problems encountered in disposable apparatus is the need to prevent undue stress on the solution-containing bag to prevent the rupture thereof at potentially weak points, and to assure a liquid-tight seal between the bag and an applicator tip to prevent leakage of the medicinal solution therefrom.
It is also desireable to fabricate and package the apparatus by automatic means to assure a high standard of cleanliness and uniformity.